


Pancake Conversation

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Stupid Boys, Use Your Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: Dylan and Connor need to use their words





	Pancake Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and was written in an hour so please forgive any errors! So happy Dylan was called up! I hope he sticks this time.

Dylan pretended to be surprised by the phone call from Chayka, but he really wasn’t. The big team wasn’t doing so well and Dylan was tearing up the AHL. Literally, two minutes after he was told to get up to Edmonton as quickly as possible and he hung up, his phone was blowing up. Dylan took a minute to bask in silent pleasure and pride before he began reading his texts. They were all from the usual suspects—his parents, Ryan, Matty, all the McLeods, the 97s, the Road Runners and his Otter boys. Dylan tells himself he isn’t looking for one text in particular, but he is. And, it’s not there. 

While he is still holding the phone, it begins to ring. Dylan is so startled, he nearly drops it and by reflex, he swipes left.  
“Stromer!” an excited voice says.  
“Marns” Dylan replies in a bored voice.  
Mitch begins rambling in the overexcited way he has and Dylan catches every other word. He understands that Mitch is totally stoked that he got called up. And, he is already making plans to hang out with Dylan when the Leafs come to AZ on December 28. 

When Mitch pauses for a breath, Dylan jumps in and says that he is excited to play for the ‘Yotes but that Mitch shouldn’t make plans for him to be up that long. “You know I will find a way to screw it up, Marns.”  
This silences Mitch and then he replies, slowly. “This is your opportunity, Dylan. I know you are going to do great and they are going to keep you up in Glendale. Please don’t be mean to yourself. We all have faith in you. Me, Eichs, Hanny, all your Otter boys. And, Davo, of course.”

Dylan lets out a dry chuckle and says “Yeah, Davo. Does he still have a phone because I haven’t heard from him since I got sent down. And, before you interrupt, yes, Mitchell, I have tried to text him.”

Mitch doesn’t know what to say so that’s what he says, “I don’t know what to say, Dyl. But, you know what, fuck him. I love you and everyone else loves you. Who knows what the hell is going on in Edmonton? Don’t think about him, OK?”

Dylan really laughs this time and says, “Uh, Mitch. Do you see who we are playing tomorrow? Unless aliens abduct him, I am seeing Davo tomorrow. At least on the ice.”

Mitch replies “I don’t care. Just worry about you. And, know I love you. Say “I love you” Dyls”  
“I love you, Dyls” is his monotone response.

Mitch blows him a kiss over the phone and hangs up, laughing.

A minute later, there is a photo on Mitch’s Instagram of him kissing Dylan’s cheek and the caption reads “My boy @dylstrome19 is back in the show! #lovehim #enemiestobesties”

Dylan likes the post. Connor doesn’t.

Nine hours later, he is the great white north, meeting his team at their hotel. He is so happy to be in the NHL again even if his first game is in Edmonton. Coach has let him know that after checking in, he can meet up with Ryan. Dylan can’t wait since he hasn’t seen his brother since September. Ryan has texted him about a dozen times since he landed and when Dylan finally tells him to come to the hotel to get him, he can feel Ryan’s joy through his text.  
When Ryan pulls up, Dylan sees someone in the front seat and his heart starts beating faster. Then he sees that it’s Nuge and he has to quickly wipe the disappointed look off his face. Ryan throws the car in park and, before Dylan can react, is out of his seat and just hugging him. Ryan doesn’t say anything, just kisses him on the cheek and gets back in the car. Dylan climbs in the back seat, greets Nuge and asks where they are going. Ryan says the name of a local steakhouse and Dylan is excited. Steak is his favorite food. He casually asks if anyone else is joining them and Ryan won’t meet his eyes when he says no. Dylan pushes his disappointment down and plans on enjoying dinner. Dinner turns out to be a really chill, really relaxing meal. Since he doesn’t see Nuge all that often, Dylan forgets how much he likes him. When Ryan drops him back at the hotel, Dylan gives Nuge a quick hug, telling him all this niceness will be forgotten tomorrow. Nuge laughs but doesn’t contradict him. Ryan gives Dylan another bonecrushing hug and says a quiet “sorry” in his ear. Dylan shrugs, gives him another squeeze and heads inside.

He has been in Edmonton for five hours and Connor hasn’t texted him.

************

They lose. At least it’s in overtime and they get the loser’s point, but Dylan really wanted to win. And, he wanted to score a goal. But, he played well and he felt comfortable. Max is trying to get a group together to go out since they aren’t flying out to Calgary until tomorrow afternoon. Dylan bows out, saying he is tired, which he is. The NHL is so much faster than the AHL so even though he only played twelve minutes, he is feeling every one of them. Max understands and makes him promise to go the next time. Dvo and Clayton don’t look like they believe him. Dvo was privy to a lot of information about Stromer and Davo (thanks, Mitchy) that Dylan wished he didn’t know. But he’s a bro and comes to give Dylan a hug before the group leaves.

Dylan gathers his stuff and heads out to player lot to catch the bus back to the hotel. As he turns the corner, he sees Connor waiting by the door. Dylan slows his steps but then takes a deep breath and continues down the hall. Connor sees him coming and straightens up. When they are a few feet away, Connor says “Hey, Dyls”. 

Dylan hates the look on his face. He looks scared. Connor never looks scared. As much as Dylan hates him now (he really doesn’t), he can’t bear that look. So, he puts a smile on his face and says hey back but continues walking. He is almost past Connor and out the door when he feels a hand on his arm.

“Um, Dylan, can we talk for a minute?”

Dylan replies “The bus is gonna leave, Connor. Can’t you text me? Oh, yeah. You don’t do that anymore”

Connor recoils like Dylan slapped him but recovers quickly. “I’ll drop you at the hotel. Let’s grab something to eat.”

Dylan sighs but agrees. They may as well get this over with.

They head to Connor’s responsible-and-not-flashy truck and head to a diner Connor likes. It’s pretty empty on a Tuesday night and they take a booth in the back. Dylan feels like this is a pancake conversation so that is what he orders. Connor doesn’t judge him, but orders an egg white veggie omelet. Dylan knows he is fronting and that he will eat half of his pancakes.  
They both sit there for a few minutes playing with their coffee cups before Connor looks up him. 

“Listen, I am a jerk. I know it. Nursey knows it. Leo knows it. And, your brother certainly knows it. I am sorry that I ghosted you.”

Dylan looks at him and says “One question. Why?”

Connor turns red and says “Honestly, I didn’t know what to say to you. I was so angry and hurt for you that you got sent down but I thought anything I said would be wrong. And, then I signed my contract. I thought that you would think I was rubbing it in your face.”

Dylan sighs and says “If we are being honest here, I am so jealous of you and Marns and Eichs. OK, maybe not Eichs so much. But it’s weird. I want you to succeed and I am so proud of all of you, but at the same time, I am so jealous it’s not me. Do you understand? And, you know what, Tucson is great. I love my team and I am winning there. So, don’t be sad that I am playing there.”

He continues “Actually, I was glad that you didn’t call because I didn’t know what to say to you. Our problems are so different now, I didn’t think you would care about the shit that goes on in the AHL. And, by extension, what goes on with me, an AHL player. And, it was easier for me to just think it because I don’t think I could handle it if you told me that to my face.”

The look on Connor’s face stops Dylan from speaking. It is a look of deep hurt mixed with guilt and understanding. But it’s his eyes, huge and glassy with unshed tears that pushes Dylan over the edge. He can feel his tears falling, not caring they are in public. And, like a chain reaction, Connor begins to cry as well. The waitress, bringing their food out, makes an abrupt u-turn back into the kitchen, telling the chef they will have to remake this order in a little while.

Connor is the first to pull himself together and says in a low, fierce voice “I will never not care about you, Dylan. I will never not love you or care about your problems even if your problem is that you can’t find your socks. I will always consider you my best friend. Is there any way you can forgive me for being a jerk and an idiot?”

Dylan wipes his eyes and looks at Connor. “There is nothing to forgive. We are both stupid and we obviously don’t know how to use our words. What does this say for the educational system in Erie, Pennsylvania? I love you, too, and you are my best friend and I missed you so much. Do you think that you can give me a hug now?”

Connor nods and the boys get out the booth and hug for a very long time. When they sit down (with wet eyes again), Dylan looks around and asks where is their food. Like magic, the waitress appears with fresh plates. And, just as Dylan predicted, Connor doesn’t touch his omelet but scarfs down half of his pancakes.


End file.
